


A Weak Ago

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 35, Complete, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Doctor Ben Solo, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Kidnapping Lite, Medical Examination, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pelvic Exam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rey is 15, Sex in a Doctor's office, Transvaginal Ultrasound, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Very brief buttstuff, patient Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey gets her first pelvic exam from her cousin Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 233
Kudos: 1073





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAllyKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllyKay/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Неделей ранее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110822) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> this is a prompt from a friend!!!! There isn’t any sex but he still fingers her so I tagged noncon just to be safe

Today is the day. Someone is going to look at Rey’s vagina.

Feels weird to think it outright like that: _vagina._ Ugh. If it weren’t for dad being a doctor and insisting she needs to go, she’d put it off forever. What could be in there? Her periods are fine. She’s a little thin for her age but so what? Mom is thin, too.

But dad says she has to go to make sure everything is okay, so she has an appointment with Aunt Leia, an OBGYN, and it’s gonna be fine.

Rey drums her sneakers on the legs of her chair, humming while she waits in the small, quiet lobby. All checked in. It’s gonna be fine. Aunt Leia is a doctor just like dad, and she won’t make it weird. They’re professionals. No need to be stressed.

“Rey?”

She looks up at a nurse smiling from the door that goes to the back. Okay. It’s going to be okay.

They walk through a short hallway to an open door all the way at the end. Her heart pounds as she steps inside and sees a gown waiting on the exam table. Oh god. She shaved, but is it weirder if she shaves first? Like she’s _prepping_?

“So I’m going to take a couple vital signs before the doctor comes in,” the nurse says. Her name tag reads “DELILAH”.

Rey nods, trembling from anxiety. She sits on the edge of the exam table while her blood pressure is taken (through the roof of course) and her pulse and Delilah asks if she’s sexually active. Her face burns as she shakes her head. No. No way.

The room is kind of tight but clean, at least. Rey stares at the stirrups at the end of the exam table and terror crawls into her chest. Oh god. That’s so gross.

Delilah finishes up and tells her to take everything off and put on the gown. She leaves, and Rey realizes she’s about to cry. It’s a weird cry, just tension in her throat and burning behind the eyes. This is so humiliating. And gross. Aunt Leia is going to look at her _vagina._

But Rey hops down obediently and changes out of her clothes, bra and panties and all. She folds them and tries hiding her things under her jeans before crawling on the crinkly paper stretched across the exam table. Tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. This is fine. It’s part of being a girl.

A knock. Her heart leaps in her throat.

“Come in,” she croaks.

The door opens in toward the exam table, and Rey doesn’t notice who it is until they close the door again. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Her cousin Ben is standing there with a laptop under his arm and a small smile on his face. He’s wearing a white lab coat and glasses and has his black hair up, but still leaves enough down to cover his ears. She knows how insecure he is about them.

Rey stares blankly as he shuffles to the counter and opens his laptop, blasé. His black shoes click on the linoleum. He smells nice.

“Hello, Rey,” he murmurs, studying the computer screen. He scrolls. “How have you been?”

Good since she saw him at pizza night on Friday at Aunt Leia and Uncle Han’s house. He’s a doctor like his mother but… well… she’d much prefer Aunt Leia be doing the exam.

“Um…” Rey wrings her hands and watches his broad back. “Isn’t… isn’t Aunt Leia…?”

“She’s performing an abortion.” Ben casually turns to smile at her, crossing his arms. “You aren’t here for that, though. Are you?”

“No! No. No. Dad said I—just need an exam.”

He nods, tilting his head. Her legs tremble. This can’t be happening. He is _not_ going to…

“Are you nervous?” he asks gently.

Rey nods fast and the tears bubble over. She bursts into tears and Ben pouts his lower lip, ambling over to give her a hug. Someone knocks, maybe wondering what the sobbing is about, and he sends them away. He’s warm and strong like Uncle Han, but he’s never been as friendly.

Dad said Aunt Leia would do it. Maybe they should reschedule. She would really prefer Aunt Leia. Ben offers her tissues and settles a big hand on her bare knee. Rey curls her toes in the stirrups.

“It’s okay,” he reassures, deep voice soft like it usually is when he talks to her. “It’s just an exam like any other.”

“B-But—Au-Aunt Lei-Leia—?”

“I’m not going to hurt you, honey. Aunt Leia is busy and I’m a doctor just like she is.”

Right. He’s a _doctor._ Doctors are professionals, and Ben is family, so he isn’t going to hurt her. All those camping trips and swimming lessons… he isn’t going to hurt her.

Rey nods and wipes her nose. Okay. She has to grow up sometime.

“That’s right,” he coos. He kisses her hair. “You can trust me.”

Ben throws her tissues away. He walks back to his laptop and presses a couple keys before closing it and opening a cupboard over the sink. From it he takes out a bottle of lube, gloves, and a shiny metal instrument that makes every muscle in Rey’s body tighten. That has to be a speculum. They’re supposed to hurt.

But before he sits, Ben comes to Rey’s side again and eases her back so she’s lying down. She obeys, intent on getting through the exam without any more tears.

“Do you do self exams at home?” he asks, motioning to her chest.

“No.” She shakes her head and looks up at the ceiling. He’s looming over her. “Am I s-supposed to?”

“You should. It’s easy, and if you find any weird lumps or sore spots, they should be checked out. Want me to show you how?”

She shrugs. Ben rugs open the front of her gown and slips a hand in, enveloping her entire boob in his palm and squeezing. Warmth pools between her legs.

“Start from outside and slowly work in. Little circles. Lie down and stretch your arm up past your head.” His fingers are soft and gentle as they do just that, massaging in on her small breast and moving up and around. “See? Make sure to check under your armpits too. There’s breast tissue there.”

“Okay,” she mumbles.

Ben gradually roams to her nipple and Rey grits her teeth. He presses in, rolling his fingertips, then squeezes around it. She’s holding her breath and decides to close her eyes.

“Just checking for discharge,” he offers. He moves to the other breast. “Have you noticed any?”

“No.”

“You don’t take birth control, right?”

She gives a small shake of her head. No. Dad wants her to start, though. Ben slips his hand free and rebuttons the gown and she finally exhales.

“I can prescribe some,” he says, sitting on his stool. Her heart skips a beat. “Or we can discuss options.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I need it.”

He shrugs and nods. As she watches, he tugs on a pair of gloves with a loud snap.

“Okay. That’s fine, too.”

Ben wheels over with a tray of stuff and Rey instinctively presses her knees together. She stares as he squirts out lube on a paper towel and lets her head fall back a minute later, dizzy and nauseous. He’s going to stick his fingers in her. This is so weird. On pizza night he was arguing with his now ex-fiancée.

Her legs shake. Relax. Just relax. Don’t cry again and embarrass yourself.

A cool gloved hand touches her knee. “It’s okay, honey. I’m just going to do a quick digital exam to feel for bumps and take some samples from your cervix with the speculum. Okay?”

“O-Okay,” she stammers.

“Good girl. Just scoot right to the end of the table for me.”

She squirms down until Ben touches her inner thigh. His fingertips brush inward and her entire body tenses. This is so weird. This is so weird.

He traces her slit lightly. It makes her shiver and clench her fists at her sides.

“Everything looks okay here,” he murmurs. His finger slips through her folds, something she’s only tried a couple times. “Did someone tell you to shave?”

“Rose said it’s—it’s cleaner.”

“It isn’t. You can get ingrown hairs and things like that.” His fingertip drifts up and hits the sensitive nub that takes Rey’s breath. “You’re better off leaving it alone.”

His touch doesn’t linger on the spot and wanders away. Rey shudders as he gently pushes his finger inside her, easing his way in up to the knuckle. It feels… awkward. Full. Her cousin Ben has his finger inside her. What a strange day.

The stool squeaks as he stands, stepping between her knees. She opens her eyes and sees him smiling down at her as he presses a big hand on her lower belly. He’s so tall that he blocks out the light.

“Just feeling for bumps,” he soothes. His finger eases back and he pushes in another, making her huff. “Your hymen is gone already, hm?”

“I… I guess.” She swallows and tries to steel herself. It’s okay. He’s a doctor.

Something tightens in her lower belly as Ben moves his fingers inside her, stroking a spot that makes her breath catch. Rey squirms and swallows and tries not to make it obvious. Feels weird. His two fingers are much bigger than hers and it makes her feel full and _tight._ Hopefully he’s almost done.

His other hand rubs her stomach. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

Heat coils where Ben’s fingers are stroking inside her and Rey tenses, embarrassed. Uh oh. She’s felt this before and definitely doesn’t want to feel it around her cousin of all people. But what does she do? Tell him? Maybe this is normal—maybe it’s worse to bring it up. Awkward.

But within a minute or two, her fluttering muscles tighten, and Rey realizes with greater dread that she’s… _reacting_ to him. She tries to hide her face under an arm as Ben carries on pumping his fingers in and out and massaging the spot. Pressure builds. Is this normal? Is this part of the exam?

A glove touches her forearm. “It’s okay, honey. Look at me.” He tugs. “Look at me.”

Fabric tickles her bare stomach and Rey panics when she opens her eyes. Ben is leaning over her now, cupping her face, nuzzling her hair. Her eyes widen and she jerks anxiously but he shushes her, tracing the seam of her lips with the tip of his thumb. He’s warm and not quite pushing his weight on her but it’s like she’s suffocating.

“Shh,” he whispers. His fingers keep thrusting and her thighs tremble around his hips. The stirrups rattle. “You’re almost there, baby.”

She _is._ Rey whimpers, frightened by the cresting tension that isn’t at all the same way it is at home in her own bed. Ben kisses her temple and she grabs his lab coat in her fists as she climaxes, burying her face in his neck. Her hips roll involuntarily, bucking against his fingers; intense contractions take her breath and leave her gulping nervously. It’s nothing like it is when she touches herself at home.

“That’s it.” His breath is humid on her skin. Minty. Voice low. “There she is. There’s my good girl.”

His words make her shiver, then as her orgasm stops, the shivering worsens. Rey clings to Ben’s lab coat like a vice and refuses to let go. That’s not normal. That can’t be normal.

He kisses her cheek and withdraws his fingers. Before she can think of something to say, he prods lower—and she pants into his shoulder as he gently pushes a finger inside her butt. Her heart pounds and she stares over his shoulder at the beige wall.

“Just checking for bumps,” he coos in her ear.

That only lasts a couple seconds. He slips away and throws out the gloves, then washes his hands. Rey stares blankly at the ceiling, cold. She aches in more ways than one.

“All done.” The paper towel dispenser spits out a towel. “We can do a Pap smear next time.”

She doesn’t think she can sit up but hates being exposed. Trembling, Rey slowly pushes herself upright and avoids Ben smiling at her from the counter.

Why does she feel dirty? Dad said she’d feel okay after. Is it normal to have an orgasm during an exam? Does Ben know? He has to know.

“You can get dressed,” he says. He puts his stethoscope around his neck. “Everything looks good. I’ll write a prescription for birth control, too.”

“I… I don’t want…”

Ben picks up his laptop and ambles to the exam table. He cups Rey’s cheek and gives her a smile that makes her skin crawl. Who is this person?

“Better to be safe than sorry,” he murmurs.

He raises his eyebrows and kisses her forehead before he leaves. Rey is sticky and wet and has no idea what she’s supposed to think or say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back w more porn
> 
> this is Straight Up PIV Rape

The exam is all Rey can think about for the next couple weeks: when she goes to sleep, when she wakes up, when she’s at school. She’s sore for a few days after but the emotional pain runs deeper and wider; leaves her trembling and sweating in bed at night. Something weird happened during the exam, and Ben definitely knew it.

Rey keeps her concerns to herself. Dad is happy the exam went fine, Aunt Leia apologizes for being busy, and the confusion fades somewhat by the end of March. Maybe it _was_ a mistake. Ben is her cousin, after all, and he’s a real doctor like Leia. He wouldn’t deliberately… do anything.

Right?

“Hey—Rey!”

A kickball comes soaring out of nowhere and whacks Rey right in the gut. She gasps, stumbling back, briefly forgetting all about Ben because of the sharp twinge in her right lower side. She loves sports and is used to getting hit by kickballs and softballs and soccerballs but she realizes this pain isn’t the same.

Coach blows the whistle and jogs over to help Rey to her feet. Poe is laughing but stops when Rose charges up to his and tells him off, jamming her finger in his face with a hand on her hip.

“Alright,” coach calls, irritated, “Poe, go to the principal’s office.”

“What?!” He snorts and waves Rose off. “It was just an accident!”

“You knocked her to the _ground_!” Rose retorts. She pokes his cheek and Poe glares down at her. “Jerk, jerk, _jerk_ —”

They keep bickering but Rey is too winded to care. Pain lances up her side and down into her thigh, so intense that she can’t quite catch her breath. Ouch. What the fuck?

But it fades enough that she can hobble through the rest of the day. It’s feeling a lot better when she gets home from school but dad glimpses her and has one of his meltdowns.

“I’m calling Poe’s _parents_!” he snaps. “Where does it hurt? Should we go to the hospital?”

“I’m fine, dad,” Rey insists. She sits on the sofa, wincing, and sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m fine.”

It’s a sunny Friday afternoon and dad is home from his shift in the ER so he’s extra antsy. He paces the house and makes a call while Rey stares at the ceiling, vaguely nauseous. It hurts, but if it were serious she’d probably be dead by now.

Dad comes out to the living room, scratching his graying beard, phone in his hand.

“Come on, Ben is going to give you an ultrasound.”

Her chest constricts. Rey sits up abruptly, shaking her head and insisting she’s okay, but dad refuses to believe her and herds her out the door.

“I’m worried it’s a ruptured ovarian cyst,” he says as he locks the door. “Ben can take a quick look and if he doesn’t find anything I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

“Please, I’m okay. I’m really okay. We don’t have to bother—”

She can’t say his name. It gets stuck in her throat and chokes her until dad gives her a gentle pat on the back. He leads her down the steps to the mini van, grumbling about giving Shara Bey an earful and how reckless and rude Poe is. The door opens, Rey sits, and it slams shut.

They drive to Ben’s new house he moved into after the divorce: it’s huge and new and dusty red brick, like a castle. Dad rolls up to the front door like she’s about to keel over and Rey is told to stay still and relax. She crosses her arms, watching from under her lashes as dad walks up and rings the doorbell. Her heart pounds.

Ben opens it, smiling and leaning an arm above his head on the frame. Dad motions to the car, Ben nods—he’s wearing a sweater and jeans, probably _ecstatic_ he’s being bothered on his day off. Rey stares, pulse fluttering. His dark eyes wander to hers and she quickly looks away.

Her door opens a couple moments later. She flinches.

“Pegged her with a kickball,” dad laments, “and now she’s having a lot of pain. Her mother used to get cysts quite a bit and had similar symptoms when one ruptured.”

Ben leans in and presses a hand to her lower belly without asking. Her toes curl, nails digging into her the meat of her palms.

He presses. “Does this hurt, Rey?”

All she can do is nod. Yes. Poking the sore spot _does_ hurt. Shocking. He rolls his fingers a bit, feeling around like he did during the exam.

Ben hums and withdraws. “I’ll bring her to the office and do a transvaginal ultrasound just to make sure. It’s fairly common to have pain and nausea when they rupture, and it’s not always a medical emergency.”

“Thank you, Ben.” Dad rubs his mouth and looks away, eyes watery. He’s such a crier. “I can’t lose her. I already lost her mother.”

“I’m right _here_!” Rey snaps.

That just makes dad lean inside and give her a suffocating hug. His beard scratches her cheek and she swats at him when he pulls away and shuts the door. The last thing she wants is to be alone in a room with her cousin Ben again.

But she can’t bring herself to say something to dad. He gets in and babbles about how great Ben is and she just nods, trembling. Maybe she’s remembering things wrong. She Googled it—sometimes women can have orgasms during pelvic exams.

She shudders. What Ben did felt really deliberate. Dirty. It wasn’t an accident.

Dad pulls up to the front door of the medical building and gets out. Rey hesitates, wondering if she should suck it up and tell him, then her door opens.

Ben leans in and scoops her out in one fluid motion. Her eyes bug and she clings to his sweater, heart pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears. Oh no. No, no. Please don’t. Please don’t.

“We’ll be back in a bit,” Ben calls. He shifts her in his arms. “You can wait inside if you’d like, Luke.”

Then he’s carrying her inside and she can’t find dad. Rey licks her lips, shaking like a leaf, and people smile when they pass, cooing that Ben is _attentive._ Sound slows and twists and rings in her ears as they step on the elevator. The door slowly slides shut.

She doesn’t speak. She stares at the buttons and tightens her grip on Ben’s sweater. It’s cold in here.

He doesn’t speak, either. He’s silent on the ride up and pushes open the office door with his shoulder. The nurse up front brightens when she sees him and glances at Rey, now on the verge of tears. How does she say it? She can’t. No one would believe her.

“Is anyone using the transvaginal ultrasound?” Ben asks in a low voice.

“No, not right now, sir.” The nurse looks over her shoulder. “I could ask Delilah to do it.”

“Oh, she doesn’t have to do that.” He pats Rey’s thigh with the fingers curled around it. “My poor cousin had an accident during gym class, so her father asked me to take a look. She gets nervous around strangers.”

The nurse nods, offering Rey a small wave before Ben carries her through the door to the back rooms.

Sweat beads on her palms. The lights spin as she’s carried down the narrow hallway to a room at the very end, one with a weird machine on wheels and an exam table just like the one from last time. It has stirrups and a white crinkly sheet and Rey whimpers.

Ben shuts the door with his elbow. His nose tickles her scalp.

“Shh, shh.” He gently lays her on the exam table, looming over her like he did before. His hands go to her jeans. “I’m just going to do a quick exam.”

He pulls off her pants and underwear and sets her heels in the stirrups. She watches him fold them neatly on the chair and open a cabinet to take out some things. Everything goes on a tray. It’s just like last time: he doesn’t stare or linger or do anything that makes her suspicious, but she knows it’s coming.

Ben leaves for a minute and comes back with his white lab coat on. He washes his hands.

“Can you take off your shirt, dear?” he asks. “You should wear a gown.”

Rey hesitates, but does as she’s told, afraid to say no. Her belly hurts and now she’s a little worried something might actually be wrong. Maybe the exam will be different this time.

Ben offers her a gown that she quickly pulls on over her head. He wheels over the machine and presses buttons on it. He has a lot of things on the tray.

“This shouldn’t hurt,” he says. The machine beeps a few times. “Just relax, okay?”

She’s seen ultrasounds before but this one looks different. Ben puts on gloves and opens something—which she realizes is a condom.

Rey tenses, but he rolls the condom over the probe, and that somehow makes her tense more. He smears it with lube and she’s already shaking her head. No, no, no. Is that supposed to go inside her?

Ben touches her knee. “Shh… shh.” The thing prods her, blunt and cold and sticky. “This is the easiest way to see inside you.”

“Please,” she rasps, finally finding her voice, but it’s too late.

He pushes and her body yields. She’s tight and anxious and takes a gulping breath as the thing penetrates her, swiftly sinking in deep enough to make her whine. Ben shushes her absentmindedly as he clicks around on the fuzzy gray computer screen.

It pinches. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and squirms around on the exam table, swallowing a yelp. He pushes the thing in deep and shifts the angle in a way that eventually _does_ make her yelp.

“Sorry, baby,” he says. He turns it a little and there’s a wet squelch. “You have a couple simple cysts but it’s hard to tell for sure. I’ll order some bloodwork and a CT scan but…” Ben clicks his tongue. “It doesn’t _appear_ to be a serious rupture.”

Then he withdraws the thing. It might have been twenty minutes or an hour; she can’t tell. Rey’s knees tremble while he sets aside the horrible thing and she feels warm tears running down her cheeks. She’s cold. Sore. Wants to go home.

Ben peels off his gloves. “Have you been taking your birth control?”

She nods limply. Yes.

He pushes the ultrasound machine away and meanders between her thighs. Rey swallows and closes her eyes, waiting for him to help her down.

Fingertips graze her inner thighs. “Good girl. Your father will have a stroke if you get pregnant.”

She frowns, because she’s not having sex and doesn’t have to worry about that—then she hears a zipper.

Rey’s eyes widen and she lifts her head just as Ben crowds closer to her. He covers her mouth and she jerks, stirrups rattling, sheet crinkling. His breath is on her temple and hot, blunt pressure pushes against her entrance; she’s still wet from the lube and just makes a soft gasp of surprise.

“Shh,” he whispers. He kisses her temple, piling in, ignoring her panicked whimpers. “Keep being good for me.”

It’s nothing like the probe: Ben’s cock is softer and warmer and _human_ and he’s gently forcing it inside her. His big body pins her to the exam table and all she can do is wince and pant into his palm as he takes her. Her thighs shake around his hips but she manages to open them up a bit so he can slide deeper inside. It hurts less.

Ben sheathes himself inside her with a quick, rough thrust of his hips. She’s full of him and he’s warm and hard, softer than the probe but just as unrelenting. Her jaw snaps shut and she seizes his shirt in her hands, puffing. Ben is inside her. She’s having sex, even if he’s pausing, big lungs filling in a pleased sigh.

“Oh, _Rey_ —honey.” His voice lowers, soft in her ear. “You’re so lovely. What a sweet, soft little body.”

Her head spins. Ben strokes her jaw with his thumb, pulling out, dragging along her tight walls and kissing her jaw as he pushes in again, making her eyes roll. He’s moving much slower than what she’s seen in porn, like he’s savoring it. Her muscles clench and even though it makes her nauseous she realizes she’s helping stimulate him.

He slides his hand away from her mouth to cup her cheek. Rey whimpers but he kisses her anyway, whispering, soft lips moving against hers. She doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s heavy, suffocating, and she can’t squirm away.

“Please,” she croaks, “please—”

Ben nuzzles her neck, thrusts rhythmic. Her breaths hitch and mingle with his and she pushes on the stirrups with her heels. No escape.

“Stay nice and quiet,” he coos. He picks up his pace and his cock twitches inside her. “I don’t want anyone interrupting my private time with my little Rey.”

Voices float down the hall but she can’t summon the willpower to cry out for help. She lies there trapped underneath Ben and his hips pump faster and harder until he’s pounding into her, stifling his breaths in her hair. It’s pressure and tension and Rey twists her neck when her body responds, tensing, warmth curling in her lower belly. No—she doesn’t want to—

He kisses the corner of her mouth. “That’s it, baby. That’s it. Just let it happen.”

She can’t resist, and lets a quiet moan slip through her gritted teeth as she climaxes. It feels _good_ ; so good that her whole body shakes, and Ben gives her a rough, deep kiss when it ebbs away. She’s still trembling and kissing him when someone knocks on the door.

“Ben? Rey?”

He breaks away, but doesn’t bother covering her mouth. Rey’s heart pounds.

Ben clears his throat. “Yes?”

“Everything okay?” It’s Aunt Leia. “Luke said something about a ruptured cyst?”

Her mouth runs dry. Ben is still buried inside her up to the hilt, all swollen and throbbing like he’s about to finish, too. He licks his lips, dark eyes hooded.

“We’re fine,” he calls. His voice doesn’t betray him at all, and he _moves,_ resuming gently fucking her. “I had to explain the ultrasound to Rey.” He looks down at her, brushing the flyaways from her face. “We’ve been talking for a while.”

“Oh. Okay.” Leia taps the door. “Well, let me know. Luke is worried sick.”

Ben grabs Rey’s jaw in his big hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. He’s smiling but it’s not friendly.

“Tell him there’s nothing to worry about. Rey is a good girl.”

Footsteps move away and Ben’s hips quicken, lips parted. He lowers his weight on top of Rey again and she squeezes her eyes shut. She just wants it to be over. She just wants to go home.

“You’re daddy’s good girl, aren’t you?” he coos. “Will daddy still think you’re a good girl when you’re stuffed full of my cum?”

She gives a quick shake, tears rolling down her cheeks. No. He won’t.

Ben kisses them away, whispering. “It’s okay—it’s okay. You’re my good girl now, honey. All mine.”

He fucks into her harder and she fists his sweater, thighs jiggling from his rough thrusts. Ben pants into her neck, all humid and ragged, then he groans and shudders. Rey panics when she realizes he’s finishing inside her but he keeps her pinned. He pushes in deep and she pushes on his chest.

“Oh, _Rey_. Oh—” He takes a sharp breath through his teeth. “Yes—take it, honey. Take it.”

It’s a warm full feeling as he empties inside her. His cock throbs, stuffing her impossibly full, hips still flexing and riding out his orgasm. It must feel good.

Ben huffs in pleasure for a couple more seconds before he slows. He catches his breath and gives her a couple languid kisses on the neck, mouthing at her skin, sighing. Rey is frozen, staring over his shoulder at the ceiling. His cum is already seeping out of her.

“My good girl.” He curls her hair behind her ear, murmuring. “Let’s go order those tests.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this took forever

Ben goes to tell dad that Rey needs a CT scan. He leaves her alone in the exam room while she gets dressed, ashen, trembling as she pulls on her clothes. She’s sore. Her inner thighs are tacky. It’s hard to process everything happening right now.

A nurse comes to take Rey’s blood and comments on how pale she looks. Rey silently accepts a small cup of water and takes sips, then throws up in the garbage as soon as the nurse leaves. Her stomach twists and lurches and her ears ring. Ben just… Ben just…

The exam room door opens. Ben is talking to dad and Aunt Leia is there, too—they’re smiling and laughing at something. Can they tell? Do they know?

“The exams make her very nervous,” Ben explains when dad frowns.

“Typical for a young girl,” Leia adds. She shrugs and waves to Rey with her fingertips. “Hello, honey. Ben is going to bring you to the outpatient center for a CT scan, okay? After that we’ll get you home to rest.”

“You’re… sure she’s okay?” Dad asks.

“I’d like the CT scan to be absolutely sure, but she should be fine.” Ben smiles. “A few simple cysts on the ultrasound and that’s all.”

Dad’s pager goes off. Rey stiffens, swallowing her anxiety and shaking her head when he kisses her goodbye. No, no—he can’t leave her—

Dad grasps Ben’s shoulder.

“I hate to be an imposition on your day off, but I might be at the hospital for a while. Would you mind…?”

“Of course.” Ben’s dark eyes settle on Rey’s and she quickly looks away. “Someone should watch her today. Just in case.”

He pats Ben before he leaves. Aunt Leia smiles and waves and leaves, too, and Rey is alone with Ben again.

Phones ring and voices float down the hall. Ben has his hands in his pockets and he just watches her, head cocked. Rey’s stomach lurches. She might throw up again. She’s still reeling from the first time; still reeling from what Ben just did to her.

“Let’s go get that CT scan done, honey.”

“I…” Rey swallows, shaking her head. “I want to go home.”

“You will soon. We need to make sure there isn’t something serious happening first.”

He’s still wearing his lab coat and looking at her like nothing happened. Rey stares up at him and shakes her head again, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ben purses his lips, then turns and shuts the door. She scrambles back to get away from him but he grabs her forearm, whispering ‘shh, shh’ as he drags her into his embrace. Her heart races, eyes wide over his shoulder. Her skin crawls from his touch.

He nuzzles into the crook of her shoulder. Rey flinches, twitching at his breath on her skin.

“Are you sore?” Ben murmurs. She nods, hesitantly, and he groans and rubs his big hands on her back. “My poor sweet little girl. I’ll take good care of you as soon as we’re home.”

His hand dips under the back hem of her pants and squeezes her butt. Rey whimpers and squirms but he shushes her and slaps her ass before letting go. He keeps lightly slapping to move her to the door.

Ben borrows Aunt Leia’s Mercedes to bring Rey to the outpatient center. It isn’t very far from the OBGYN office and the drive is quiet, giving Rey some time to think about what just happened to her. But her brain can’t wrap around it and she winds up staring off into the distance, shivering. It doesn’t feel real.

The scan doesn’t take very long. Ben knows the technician and they hug before Rey is taken back, still feeling like she’s floating out of her body.

Ben sits with a doctor afterwards who clicks through the CT scan images. Rey stands behind them, gazing blankly at the screen while they point to things and talk. It smells like cleaning solution here.

“Nothing serious,” the other male doctor says. “She did have a rupture but it’s small.”

Ben points to something. “How many does she have? Three?”

“Yes looks that way. Quite a few for such a young girl, isn’t it?”

“Mm. Odd.”

They talk for a few more minutes before Ben gets up. He texts dad, who calls and talks to Ben on their way out. Ben smiles and ambles along, nodding, occasionally answering something dad says. Rey walks woodenly towards the car and takes the phone when Ben offers it to her.

“Rey? How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

She glances up at Ben. He smiles and puts his warm hand in the middle of her back.

“Fine,” she mumbles.

“Good, good. I should be home to pick you up later tonight, okay? Have fun with Ben today.”

Her eyes well up with tears. Rey nods, sniffling as she hands the phone back to Ben. She can’t bring herself to say something to dad. What if he thinks she was asking for it?—and it’s so embarrassing for dad to know she had sex. It’s just gross.

Ben rubs her between the shoulder blades as they walk to Aunt Leia’s car. Her stomach still hurts.

—•—

After dropping off Aunt Leia’s car, Ben calls them an Uber back to his house. He sits in the back with Rey and answers a bunch of emails during the drive, leaving her to stare out the window in peace.

Ben wasn’t very present for most of her life. He reappeared after his divorce, filtering in and out over the past few months before committing to hanging out at Aunt Leia’s for a few hours last Friday. Rey avoided him as best as she could, because he had always made her nervous.

He leads her up to the front door with his lab coat draped over his forearm. She hasn’t seen his new house yet and only vaguely remembers the one he shared with his ex-wife. What was her name?

“How are you feeling, dear?”

The key crunches in the lock. It’s quiet here, at the end of a dead end street with a steep incline, surrounded by tall swaying trees. Very private. Dad says Ben is a private person.

Rey swallows but can’t reply.

Ben glances over his shoulder at her as he pushes the door open and he smiles, raising his eyebrows. He plays with his keys.

“That bad?” he teases. The door creaks inward and he steps inside the house. “Well I certainly don’t want to see you in pain, Rey. Why don’t we get you settled on the couch with some medicine and pizza?”

Dad only allows pizza once a month. Rey doesn’t budge, too scared to move one way or the other. She gets grounded if she breaks the rules. But Ben beckons her, and she doesn’t have anywhere else to go, so she follows him inside.

It’s nice. Hardwood floors and beige walls with decorations that look like they come from a hotel. Rey wrings her hands while Ben gives her a short tour of the first floor, from the sunken living room with one of those fancy electric fireplaces to his kitchen that’s all stainless steel. It reminds her of Aunt Leia’s house—it doesn’t really feel like a home.

Ben brings Rey back to the living room and she sits stiffly on his leather sectional. It creaks whenever she moves so she tries to stay still when he goes upstairs to get her pain medication. Maybe that will help. Her gut still hurts and she’s still sore from having sex.

She breaks out in a cold sweat. The electric fireplace whirs a few feet away, quiet settling over the house. She had _sex_ —with Ben. Ben is her cousin.

The stairs creak when he comes back with two white pills in his hand. Rey does her best to stay calm when they’re offered to her with a glass of water, but her hands shake in her lap.

Ben rolls the pills around his palm.

“For the pain,” he says.

“What…” Rey clears her throat but still rasps. “What is it?”

“Ibuprofen.”

She glances up at him from under her lashes. She _is_ still in pain. It’s not as bad as earlier and she’s too distracted to pay much attention to it, but it’s there, aching in her lower belly. It’s kind of fallen to the wayside.

Rey plucks the pills from Ben’s hand and takes them with the water. He pats her head.

“Our pizza should be here in an hour. Do you want to watch television?”

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

Ben leaves, then comes back with a blanket. Rey tenses when he sits beside her, fanning the blanket across their laps. He puts an arm over the back of the couch and his shoe on the edge of the coffee table.

It’s dark and cold. Light from the electric fireplace mottles the hardwood floor and the TV casts a glow that reaches just to the edge of the coffee table. Ben silently flips through the channels, and Rey looks down at her hands hidden under the blanket.

“Luke is very protective of you, isn’t he?”

She glances up. Ben is watching the television, still clicking through channels. He doesn’t look at her and she lingers for a moment before looking down again. Yes. Even before mom died.

Ben settles on a cooking show and sets the remote down. He scratches his jaw.

“Leia used to send me to spend my summers and breaks with him before he met your mother.” He raises his eyebrows. “For discipline.”

“Discipline?”

“Your father used to be very religious and strict.”

Rey frowns. _Her_ father? Luke Skywalker? He goes to church sometimes and has his rules but she wouldn’t say he’s impossible to live with. And his form of ‘discipline’ is usually them sitting and talking, or maybe her getting grounded for a week. He’s never hit her or even raised his voice.

Ben shrugs. His fingers graze Rey’s upper arm through the thick blanket.

“I’d imagine Aunt Mara probably had quite a bit to do with him easing up.” His dark eyes are distant, gazing blankly at the television. “But I still remember those summers.”

Her spine prickles. Ben peels his eyes away from the television to look down at her, staring up at him, and he smiles.

He leans in and kisses her. Rey pulls back, shaking her head, but Ben kisses her again, lingering this time. He keeps doing it while she tries to retreat, until his big hand cups her cheek to keep her in place. His tongue slips in her mouth and she kisses him back because she doesn’t know what else to do.

She’s relieved when Ben breaks the kiss, still cradling her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb. Rey tries to avoid his eyes.

“What has daddy told you about premarital sex?” he murmurs.

Rey shakes her head and shrugs helplessly. He told her not to do it. He said she should wait or she might get pregnant or sick. She doesn’t want to talk to her cousin about it either way.

Ben kisses her. She feels like she’s going to cry. His breath is warm and minty on her lips and his voice is low and soft and scary.

“Did he say you would go to Hell?” he asks, and she shakes her head faster. “That’s what he told me—so I waited until I married Bazine.” He nudges her forehead with his. “Do you know how old I was when I married Bazine?”

They only got married a year ago. Dad had a lot to say about their divorce that Rey mostly tuned out.

“Thirty… four?” she tries.

“Mhm. I was thirty-four.”

The urge to cry intensifies as a thick haze creeps across Rey’s brain. Ben kisses the corner of her mouth and her lip quivers. Something is wrong.

“We were… _completely_ incompatible,” he continues. His hand slides away from her face as he straightens, facing the TV. “But the divorce was amicable, at least.”

“B-Ben… Ben…”

He cups the side of Rey’s head to guide her closer for a kiss to the top of her skull. He holds her there for a minute, then exhales and nuzzles her hair.

“It’s okay, honey. Just let it happen.”

The strange sensations buzz down her arms and legs. She swallows, fighting her heavy eyelids and the warmth swirling around in her head like that time she snuck champagne at mom’s birthday party. Something is wrong. Ben didn’t give her ibuprofen. This isn’t ibuprofen.

Rey slowly slumps against his ribs. Her fingers twitch, lips parted. Her body is really heavy.

Ben turns off the television. He gets to his feet, gently guiding Rey down so she doesn’t fall over. He adjusts his shirt under the back hem of his pants as he meanders over to a built-in. His shoes click on the floor and Rey gapes at his back, mouth running dry.

“I’ve always wanted to make love to a woman in front of a fireplace.” He opens the built-in and smiles at Rey over his shoulder. “I think I’ve seen too many corny movies.”

He takes out a couple blankets. She watches him fan them out on the floor in front of the fire and her eyes widen when he starts toward her.

Ben shushes Rey as he carries her to the blankets and sets her down. She can barely move. Heat radiates across her skin but she’s frozen and weak and can’t lift her arms. The floor is cold and hard under her, chill leeching through the blankets.

He kneels between her thighs, smiling and leaning forward to kiss her. Rey whimpers into the kiss as Ben eases his weight down on an elbow. The fire crackles and whirs and her heels touch the cold floor.

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispers. He cradles her cheek in his big palm. “Be a good girl and just let it happen.”

It’s going to happen again—it’s going to happen again. The drug fog keeps her from panicking but the realization is still like ice in her veins as Ben kisses her neck. It’s going to happen again.

The floor groans when he moves, keeping close as he pulls her pants down her thighs. His teeth graze her skin and he exhales a shaky breath on her jaw, kissing and brushing her hair back while he works open his belt. He likes being close, she thinks. It’s like he’s suffocating her.

And she doesn’t move. She can’t, only in soft whines and twitches and brushing his shirt with her fingertips.

“Shh… shh.” Rustling, and a stifled groan. “Nice and still like a good girl, Rey.”

Her head spins. Ben crowds closer, shushing when she breathes faster at the warm nudge of his cock between her legs. There isn’t any lube this time but he presses in anyway, groaning in pleasure while she pants and squirms underneath him. It’s too big and there’s pressure but the drugs are helping numb her to the pain.

Rey’s hips arch up as he sinks inside her inch by inch. Her body isn’t resisting this—muscles soften and relax and draw Ben in just like earlier; like it’s what she really wants. Her glazed eyes search the ceiling as he starts fucking her, hips languidly pumping. Her legs limply writhe on the floor.

“There are so many things we’re going to try together, baby.” His lips are at her ear, voice low and soft and a little scary. His breath hitches in a groan as he sinks all the way inside her. “God—that’s so _good_. That’s so good.”

Her body is stretched wide, thighs spread, rocking gently against the floor each time Ben thrusts. This time her brain doesn’t try sifting through the sensations and confusing emotions and Rey is blissfully numb to her own body. She wishes he would move faster and get it over with but he fucks her tenderly instead, pausing every once in a while and just kissing her neck with his cock sheathed inside her. She trembles.

Ben plays with her hair. He twists his wrist to comb his fingers through it, kissing along her cheek to her mouth, and Rey shudders when his tongue slips in. She hates kissing him more than anything else.

He smiles when he stops, hips still. Her insides tighten and relax and he cups her cheek, exhaling a pleased sigh against her lips. His thumb strokes her cheek.

“The oxycodone might make it hard for you to come,” Ben murmurs. He kisses her. “But your sweet little body wants to so badly, doesn’t it?”

His thrusts resume, shallow and slow, and he brushes his thumb along Rey’s lower lip. It worms in and she sucks instinctively, anxiously. Ben shivers and stares and his hips move a little faster. He likes it, she thinks, but she can’t stop. It’s at least a little comfort.

“That’s it,” he breathes. His thumb pumps slowly and Rey sucks. “Oh, Rey—that’s it—”

Her fluttering insides suddenly stiffen and squeeze. She blinks in surprise, then gasps, arching as she climaxes with no warning. It’s short and intense and confusing and she shakes as she comes down, whimpering and trying to cling to Ben’s sides. Her thighs quiver around his pounding hips and he shushes her with heavy hot breaths against her neck.

“Shh, shh—you’re okay. My good girl.” His cock stiffens and throbs and he exhales through his teeth. “Gonna fill you up, honey. Gonna fill you up.”

Someone knocks on the door.

Ben claps his big hand over Rey’s mouth before she can even turn to look. His gaze wanders that way but he closes his eyes and keeps fucking her anyway, burying his face in her neck. He pants into her skin when the doorbell rings, and then his breath catches and his cock throbs inside her.

He comes, rough thrusts pushing the blanket, harsh grunts hidden in her throat. Warmth fills Rey until it leaks out, running down her quivering inner thighs.

Ben only takes a minute to catch his breath. He kisses her cheek as he stands, fixing his pants and glaring at the door. He passes both hands through his hair to fix it and gets an orange pill bottle hidden in the back corner of the built-in. He shakes out another pill.

Rey whimpers when he kneels to give it to her. He cajoles but she refuses, and when the doorbell rings again Ben forces the pill down her throat.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispers while she coughs. “Wish we could have cuddled for a bit.”

He picks her up and she’s brought upstairs to a bedroom. Delirious, Rey reaches out blindly for Ben but he covers her and kisses her forehead and leaves her. Where is she? What’s happening?

The front door opens downstairs. There are voices and laughter and feet move across the floor, but no one comes upstairs, and Rey is left there shaking and confused as the drug Ben forced on her slowly begins to go to work.

It isn’t insidious like the oxycodone. She can barely keep her eyes open as it seeps into her brain and her muscles, and she’s left unable to speak or move once it sets in. Sweat beads on her forehead and her eyes search the room blindly. Help… help…

The door opens. She isn’t sure how long it’s been, but she hears dad’s voice.

“Oh no. Is she okay?”

Someone touches her forehead. The skin is cool and soft—must be dad.

“She had a fever but I gave her some Tylenol to break it. May be better for me to keep her here for the evening.”

“Should she go to the hospital? Her mother had…” Dad’s voice cracks. “She’s too young for cancer, isn’t she?”

“I can do some testing when she’s feeling better, but I didn’t see anything concerning during her initial exam. These cysts can be very painful but are almost always harmless.”

“You’re sure, Ben?”

Shoes click on the floor. Rey opens her eyes and sees him smiling down at her; feels his warm hand on top of her head. He raises his eyebrows.

“She’ll be fine,” he says. “I’m sure of it.”

Dad kisses her forehead before he leaves. He tells her he loves her but she can’t respond, and has to watch him leave with Ben following behind.

Ben pauses in the doorway, hands in his pockets. He smiles, raising his index finger to his lips and winking. Rey stares blankly until he ambles after dad, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Quiet ensues. Rey stares at the door, paralyzed, only twitching when she hears the front door shut.

The stairs creak. She tries to slide under the blankets to hide, squeezing her eyes shut as whistling floats through the empty house. Dad will be back tomorrow. Dad will be back tomorrow. Dad will be back…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Twins are In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661096) by [Mdesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdesa/pseuds/Mdesa)




End file.
